Club de Fans
by KuroXsama
Summary: Como cada dia despues de clase Bartolomeo y Hancock se juntaran el el club de Fans de Luffy. La nueva primera mision de esta semana: seguir a luffy todo el fin de semana. ¿que secretos descubriran?, ¿que traumas por errores veran? y los mas importante luffy se enterrara?parejas: ZoLu, KidLaw y MarcoAce
1. 1 El plan

_**Notas:**_

Bueno que les digo hermosos lectores esta es una nueva histora es un Three-Shot asi que sera corta, espero les guste y me dejen sus maravillosas opiniones.

Esta idea ha estado rondando mi mente por bastate tiempo y qui la tiene.

Disfruten.

**Disclaimer**_: _Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda-sama y todos los que tengan derecho sobre el, solo los tomo prestado un ratito para mi imaginación.

* * *

_**Club de fans**_

**1° El plan**

Como cada mañana Boa Hancock estaba en la puerta de la escuela escondida tras un árbol esperando que llegara su amado, dejándole arañazos sin darse cuenta en el pobre tronco -_allí esta_- pensó ilusionada, corazones se formaron en sus ojos.

-allí... Esta…- dijo una voz a su lado mientras babeaba y apretaba su mochila, no pudo reprimir una vena que salto en su frente.

-mierda… Barto... Deja de respirar en mi cuello- maldijo la chica.

A su lado como todos los días estaba su primo, la única razón por la que no lo pateo como era su costumbre era porque su amado peli negro parecía traer una playera nueva, ella lo notó enseguida, siempre notaba los cambios en el.

Monkey D. Luffy era el nuevo alumno de la preparatoria Gran Line, el chico tenia malas notas, era bueno en los deportes pero bastante perezoso, comía como un barril sin fondo sin mencionar sus malos modales, desde el día que entro fue casi expulsado por el vicedirector Lucci, que si no fuera por su abuelo qué en cuestión era el director.

La razón era de este hecho era que desde el primer día de clase Luffy había causado un accidente, quemando parte del laboratorio y el salón que estaba a lado de dicha aula, chamusqueando al subdirector en el acto; no siendo expulsado y sobrevivido a su ira, a la mayoría le pareció un acto estúpido, a Bartolomeo una señal divina, a Hancock una predicción del amor de su vida.

Y así desde hacía medio año ambos lo espiaban desde que entraba hasta que salía de la escuela.

Bartolomeo Hanibal y Boa Hancock pertenecía al 3° año y esa era su última oportunidad de poder estar cerca de su ídolo y amado.

**XXX**

-¡Esta decidido!- decía entusiasmada una morena con una gran regla aporreándola en el pisaron.

- ¿qué?- decía Bartolomeo desinteresado, le interesaba Luffy-Sempai no los delirios de su prima.

- Seguiremos… a Luffy…- chillo Hancock abrazando su muñequito que personifica al moreno.

-Eso lo hago diario sin que me lo digas tonta.- decía malhumorado el peli verde, sacándose un moco.

-Eso ya lo sé, ¡maldito acosador!- le recriminó la peli negra.

- yo, ¿acosador? ¡Tú eres lo sigue hasta la puerta de su casa diario en un coche negro!- se paró mostrando con su playera rosa con la cara de Luffy en el pecho. Una de las tantas que tenia.

-es A-M-O-R… - hizo un puchero.

- lo que digas…- se volvió a sentar, ignorándola.

El salón donde se encontraba era una habitación de la escuela, los únicos con acceso a dicha aula era Bartolomeo y Hancock, todas las paredes estaban tapizadas por posters con la imagen de Luffy que habían robado del sistema escolar y de las fotos que le sacaban a escondidas, tanto la presidente y él vicepresidente tenían sus peluches de Luffy y sus pancartas y demás objetos referentes al moreno. Hancock estaba pensando en una línea de juguetes.

-me refiero que esta será una misión especial del club, lo seguiremos todo el viernes y el fin de semana- sentenció la pelinegra golpeando sus manos en el escritorio.

- ¡comencemos esta semana presidenta!- grito el peli verde a la chica. Solo le decía así cuando la situación se ponía "seria" referente a Luffy.

- por supuesto, no hay que olvidar las cámaras, la filmadora, los teléfonos, el camuflaje o los binoculares-

- presidenta, recuerde que debemos sacar del presupuesto dinero para un nuevo par de binoculares de largo alcance-

- ya lo sé Barto…- se mordió el pulgar – pero eso reduce nuestros fondos para las figuras de acción y la línea de vajilla de Lu..ffy.. – tartamudeó al pensar en el moreno.

- ¡podemos quitar parte del dinero que debemos dar a la dirección!- propuso el joven.

- ¡entonces está decidido!, la próxima vez que venga la estúpida de Nami la tesorera le diremos que no tenemos fondos-

- ¡no le digas así a Nami-sempai!- grito defendiéndola.

- cállate Imbécil, esa mujer siempre está rondando a Luffy... Grr ¡como quiero hacerla desaparecer!- rompió en su mano la regla que aun tenia.

Nami era la tesorera del comité escolar, una tacaña de segundo año que por cuestiones escolares le daba clases particulares a Luffy de matemáticas por sus bajas notas. Por petición del maestro Shanks.

-Nami-sempai es genial en todas las clases, además es amiga de Luffy-sempai como no voy a defenderla de una arpía como tú...- Bartolomeo no pudo continuar su queja porque la peli negra lo pateo mandándolo al piso de cara y pisándolo con su zapato de tacón negro.

- No me importa esa mujer este es el club de Luffy… ¿entendiste?- se sentó en la mesa con sus piernas cruzadas.

- arpía...- susurró Bartolomeo levantándose con media cabeza sangrando.

Así ambos jóvenes decidieron seguir a su amado ídolo, faltaban unos tres días para el viernes así que solo les quedaba esperar.

-Me pregunto qué tantas cosas podremos descubrir de Luffy- decía feliz Hancock.

* * *

**_Notas finales:_**Wuaaa aqui acabamos esta es mas que nada la introducion jaja en el capi dos viene lo bueno jajaj XD ustedes que me dicen jejeje espero les haya gustado

la proxima actualizacion sera el miercoles o viernes todo depende de cuanto tarde en la corrección por cierto dos capis de los tres estan listo xD solo falta revisarlos como dije.

lees invito a dejar sus **OPINIONES, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS Y QUEJAS**


	2. 2 Viernes

Hola a todos, primero que nada una disculpa por no subir la historia cuando dije u.u pero es que no queria subirla incompleta por eso me tarde xD ya vamos por el penultimo capi jajajaja

Espero les guste como a mi escribirlos y muchas gracias a los que me dejaron comentario, se los agradezco enormemente eso motiva de sobremanera

sin mas les mado muchas **GRACIAS**

_Sin mas a leer n.n_

* * *

_5:00 AM- Entrada de la escuela (viernes)_

Hancock ya estaba parada en la puerta de la escuela con una gran bufanda, su equipo de espionaje y su uniforme de la escuela como era su costumbre. Había convencido relativamente fácil al conserje para que le dejara las llaves de la escuela, se abrazó a si misma por el frio de la madrugada ese viernes era bastante frio.

Bartolomeo llego unos diez minutos después sin abrigo alguno cargando una gran bolsa negra en sus manos.

-lo tengo, lo tengo…- gritaba alegre, la chica lo mando a callar, la calle estaba desierta a esa hora, ambos jóvenes pasaron a entrar al edificio para cubrirse del frio y ver las cosas traía en la bolsa el peli verde o eso quería Boa.

-es todo lo que conseguiste- se quejó la pelinegra, mirando el contenido de la bolsa esparcido por la mesa.

- ¡no tenía más dinero!- se defendió el joven.

-ya lo sé- decía ella resignada.

-¿que sigue ahora?- pregunto el, faltaban como 3 horas más para que los demás de la escuela empezaran a venir

Era enero aun, había bastante frio del invierno aun renuente.

-esto.- Boa saco de un cajón una libreta verde, parecía una agenda.

- ¿qué es eso?- pregunto Bartolomeo ojeando la libreta hasta que lo leyó claramente y sus ojos brillaron cual gemas.

-¡¿no es cierto?! ¡Lo tienes!, lo tienes O presidenta, ¡por algo usted está al mando! –decía feliz el joven viendo la libreta cual tesoro.

- me ha costado conseguirlo, ¿sabes? Tuve que hablar con ese rubio en la clase de cocina que toman todos los grados- se quejó.

-¿SanjiSempai, te lo ha dado?- pregunto emocionado Barto.

Kuroashi Sanji era el mujeriego por excelencia, ninguna chica le hacía caso, estaba en la misma clase que Luffy, al parecer se conocían desde la secundaria. Eran buenos amigos.

-por supuesto que no imbécil, si me lo daba sin más iba sospechar, he tenido que coquetearle y sacárselo de poco en poco- decía afligida.

-¿tardaste mucho?-

- no, he sido rápida, evitando el mayor contacto con él, posible- la joven le arrebató la libreta contemplándola feliz.

En dicha libreta estaba puesto en la primero hoja:

_8:15 AM- entrada normal de Luffy_

_8:30 AM - castigo _

_9:00 AM- matemáticas_

_10:30 AM - ingles _

_11:30 AM - receso_

_12:00 PM - biología_

_1:30 PM -lengua_

_2:30 PM- salida de la escuela…._

-es su horario de hoy, en la siguiente hoja esta que hace saliendo de la escuela los viernes, el sábado es el problema-

-¿qué hay el sábado?- pregunto, mientras Hancock miraba la libreta, él había hecho café en su cafetera, le tendió una taza a la muchacha, ambas tazan tenían estampados de Luffy.

-no hay nada seguro, él dijo que hay días que se queda con su hermano… pero otros días que se va con un tal… Trafalgar- se mordió el pulgar enojada.

- entonces no sabemos dónde tenemos que ir, ¿cierto?-

-exacto…- bebió un sorbo de su café la chica –además no tengo la dirección de ese sujeto, fue fácil de conseguir la de Luffy, pero no sé quién es ese, para conseguirla, no queremos ser demasiados obvios.

- lo tengo- dijo Bartolomeo buscando algo en la mesa donde estaba todo el contenido

-¿compraste algo más de lo que estipulamos?- se acercó al joven.

- sí, mira esto, el señor del local me lo dio a mitad de precio por comprar todo esto- señalo los objetos la mesa.

Esta tenia, binoculares estilo militar de largo alcance además de visión nocturna, equipo de sonido estilo espía, y una pequeña cámara para poder grabar, todo de contenido ilegal por su uso…

-podría ser- dijo Boa viendo el pequeño aparato, en la caja con un sensor, se escuchaba esperanzada.

-exacto es un GPS de largo alcance si se lo ponemos a LuffySempai podremos saber dónde está, pero su batería dura de 48 a 36 horas y solo se puede usar una vez.

-bien hecho vicepresidente, por algo usted está al mando del equipo- le giño un ojo la chica.

- sabía que sería útil en su momento-

- muy bien yo lo pondré en la mochila de Luffy – chillo la chica, en el receso normalmente como en la cafetería, así que lo meteré en su bulto, nadie sospechara de mi- decía feliz.

-Está bien, pero no olvides prenderlo antes de dejarlo en su mochila- dijo serio el peli verde.

-Lo sé, no soy idiota-

**XXX**

_2:35 PM- en algún punto de la escuela_

Hancock estaba encerada en el baño de chicas respirando pesadamente, la emoción la embargaba, Luffy le había saludado.

-Me ha saludad, me ha saludado.-decía como matraca, había podido instalar el GPS, por poco, Barto se aseguraría de rastrearlo, pero tendría que quedarse unos 15 minutos más para que no sea sospechoso seguirlo.

**XXX**

_4:26 PM – Cerca de la casa de Luffy _

-al parecer el director no vive con sus nietos- dijo un peli verde, estaba a una esquina escondido tras un poste de lo que parecía ser la casa del moreno.

- eso si lo sabía, al parecer Luffy vive solo con su hermano- afirmo la chica mirando con los binoculares normales.

-¿qué dice la libreta?- pregunto Barto, no había nadie allí.

-_3:30 Luffy llega casa después de comprar víveres en la tienda cercana a la escuela_- afirmaba Hancock metiendo la libreta en su bolso.

- pero después de eso- volvió a preguntar, mirando su reloj – son las cuatro y media, llevamos una media hora aquí.

**XXX**

_6:25 PM residencian de Luffy y Ace._

-que pasa Luffy, has estado extraño todo el día, me atrevería a decir, casi toda la semana- decía un Ace preocupado sirviendo la comida a su hermano, tocando su frente.

- es que… no sé, he sentido como si me observaran- dijo dando un gran bocado a su espagueti, mirando a su hermano distraídamente.

- ¿observaran? – pregunto el mayor sentándose de nuevo en la silla del comedor

-si, como cuando miro un trozo grande de carne- los ojos del menor brillaron.

-no será… ¡que te están acosando!- pregunto alarmado Ace dejando todo su comida y yendo a abrazar a su hermano protectoramente.

- ¿acosar? No, nadie me ha molestado…- Luffy fue callado, cuándo Ace lo apretó más contra su pecho.

- esto no puede estar pasado, que tal si le pasa algo a mi dulce hermanito- decía alarmado el pecoso.

El timbre sonó y Ace se puso en alerta.

-Ace, hay que abrir- dijo Luffy tratando de salir de los brazos de su hermano.

- ¿qué tal si eso un secuestrador? o peor... Un pervertido, ¡Luffy!- dijo Ace alterado tomando un cuchillo de la cocina.

-Ace…- Luffy lo miro si entender.

-quédate aquí, yo iré a ver- ordeno el mayor, Luffy asintió siéndole la corriente a su hermano.

Ace se acercó a la puerta cual ninja con el cuchillo en mano, ya eran bastante tarde la tenue luz de afuera apenas alumbraba lo suficiente, llego a la puerta y la abrió rápidamente casi atacando a su "intruso".

-ummmm, llego en mal momento – dijo un joven deteniendo el cuchillo para evitar que lo atravesara en un costado.

- eres tu Marco, joder deberías avisar- Ace bajo el mango del cuchillo, el joven frente a él era un rubio alto, con peinado de piña, y cara indiferente, aunque lo hubieran tratado de acuchillar hace unos segundos tenía un abrigo largo color azul pavo.

- bueno se supone que tenemos una cita- saco de una de sus bolsa unos tikes para el cine.

- bueno…- decía Ace nervios.

- te has vuelto a olvidar…- dijo sonriendo levemente el hombre.

- lo siento, además he descubierto que Luffy está siendo acosado por un pervertido- dijo alarmado, jalando al hombre para que entrara de una vez a la casa y pudiera cerrar la puerta

- no te preocupes- le sonrió – ¿acosado? ¿Estás seguro?- pregunto el rubio sabia del complejo de hermano mayor de su novio.

-estoy seguro- contesto el moreno - te amo Marco, siempre eres tan compresible- Ace beso levemente los labios de su amante.

-aunque espero mi recompensa… después- el rubio volvió a besar a Ace abrazándolo por la cintura

- por supuesto…- le sonrió Ace, enredando sus manos en el cuello de su amante.

-entonces, ¿vamos a salir hoy?- pregunto otra voz, era Luffy que traía su palto de comida en manos.

- Luffy, ¡Joder!- se quejó Ace alejándose enseguida del hombre.

- no he hecho nada malo- hizo un puchero el menor

- si lo hiciste-

-no lo hice-

-que si lo hiciste.-

Así empezó una discusión que duro un buen rato, hasta que Marco cansado y agotando su paciencia legendario mando a callar a ambos hermanos por discusiones insignificantes, estos se disculparon como niños chiquitos.

-por cierto Marco, ¿viste algo raro mientras venias?- pregunto Ace sacando un traste lleno de palomitas que había metido del microondas, el rubio estaba sentado en una silla del comedor, por su parte Luffy estaba acostado en un sofá de la sala viendo una película que estaba pasando en la tv, emocionado. Eran las tortugas ninjas.

-raro… no realmente- empezó a pensar el rubio.- todo tranquilo-

- bueno está bien, de todas formas te quedas no- le sonrió Ace, pero aun poco paranoico por lo que Luffy le había dicho.

-por supuesto…- se acercó al pecoso besando su cuello – aun me debes algo…- susurró en tono sensual.

**XXX**

_5:45 PM- a una esquina de la casa de Luffy_

Hancock se empujó al piso haciendo parecer una caída, jalando a Barto junto a ella, este casi rompe el equipo, el peli vede pego un grito, por suerte se salvó.

-¿se encuentra bien señorita? Pregunto un hombre rubio a la joven tendiéndole una mano.

La chica se asustó, por eso mismo se acababa de tirar al piso para tratar de esconderse -_actúa natural_- se dijo, había visto al hombre en cuestión cuando estaba a unas tres cuadras, perecía residente de por allí. Y los había estado mirando desde hacía unos minutos, esto alarmo a la morena.

-O si disculpe , mi.. novio y yo estábamos yendo a casa de una amiga y nos perdimos- mintió, mientras le sonreía al hombre.

- puedo ayudarla, parece que no está familiariza con esta zona, ¿verdad?, llevan parados allí un rato- dijo el joven amigablemente.

Barto se alteró, si ese hombre los descubría se iba armar la buena, escondió el aparato detrás de él y miro al piso, más le valía a Hancock sacarlos de esa.

- perdone, no me he presentado Mi nombre es Marco- anuncio el hombre.

-no se preocupes solo le llamaremos, sabemos dónde vive- dijo la chica volviendo a sonreír, no podía mirar al peli verde por que el hombre le miraba.

- ¿de verdad están bien?- cuestiono el Marco.

-sí, si nos disculpa se nos hace tarde – dijo amablemente algo poco característico de ella.

- creo que mi... novio- maldita palabra endemoniada la morena iba a ahorcar a Barto por tener que llamarlo así. -no se siente bien, mejor cancelo ver a mi amiga para llevarlo a casa, verdad amor - miro al joven.

- si claro... Seguro a Rebecca se le olvidó que veníamos- nombro a la chica del club de ajedrez vecino.

-si nos disculpa- dijo Hancock en un susurro.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a caminar rápido, Marco sonrió de lado.

_-seguro iban a la casa del chico o de un amigo a tener sexo, son tan jóvenes, la chica se ha de haber arrepentido y por eso se quedaron discutiendo aquí, se notaba la mentira.- _pensó el rubio siguiendo su camino a casa de su novio. Otro tarde normal

**XXX**

_6:55 PM- Un parque cercano._

-idiota lo viste, seguro pensó que espiábamos- decía Hancock golpeando a Barto, abrigándose más con su bufanda. Empezaba helar.

- cállate, no lo había visto, dios no podemos volver allí, seguro nos reconoce y habla a la policía- dijo Barto abatido.

- cállate imbécil es tu culpa, ¿qué dice el GPS?- pregunto acercándose a él.

- sigue en casa. ¿Qué dice la agenda?-

-dice: 8_:00- 12:00 intervalo irregulares que Luffy puede quedar dormido-_ dijo soñadora la chica.

-creo que la misión ha sido un fracaso- casi lloro el peli verde.

- No, hay que pensar. ¡Lo tengo! Volvamos a cada quien a su casa y veámonos aquí de nuevo en… cuatro horas-

- ¿cuatro horas?- pregunto extrañado Barto, revisando su reloj.

-si a las 11, de aquí iremos a casa de Luffy… y veremos que hacer…- dijo emocionada.

- está bien, entonces en 4 horas presidenta-

-Así es vicepresidente, pero yo me llevo esto- le quito el GPS de la mano al joven.

-pero…- se iba a quejar pero la chica le detuvo.

-nada de pero, si no, no sabría que arias con esto- le amenazo, el chico se "indigno".

**XXX**

_11:04 PM– parque, noche._

-¿trajiste todo lo que necesitamos?- pregunto una pelinegra, se encontraba sentada en uno de los columpios, mirando a Barto, que había llegado un poco antes que ella.

- claro, lo mismo que te mostré en la mañana- contesto el peli verde, abriendo la mochila que tenía en su espalda y pasándole los binoculares especiales de visión noctura.

- entonces es hora de irnos- se levantó Hancock.

-espera, ¿cómo lograste salir tan tarde?- pregunto extrañado.

- le he dicho a mis hermanas que iría a casa de Margaret a ver un proyecto y que me quedaría a dormir-

- ¿pero no sospecharan?, no traes nada además de ese pequeño bolso- pregunto, no quería problemas por su loca prima.

- las he dejado en el jardín de mi casa, escondida entre los arbustos, cuando salí- contesto triunfal la morena.

**XXX**

_11:24 PM Puerta de casa de Luffy._

-¿presidenta segura que no hay algún animal?- pregunto Barto abriendo la reja de una casa ajena lentamente.

-ninguno, estoy segura, apúrate debemos entrar, antes de que nos vean- lo empujo.

- ya voy no me grite, si no alguien sabrán que estamos aquí- se defendió.

Ambos jóvenes entraron, por suerte. La reja no tenía candado y fue lo más fácil, ahora solo tenían que localizar la habitación de Luffy y "recolectar" información desde su ventana, el problema era que la casa era bastante grande.

-¿crees que sea en el piso de arriba?- pregunto el peli verde, poniéndose de un lado del muro, este a excepción de la entrada los cubría para evitar que alguien los viera, sin mencionar que ambos tenían ropa negra, estilo ladrón y los lentes que les hacía fácil caminar viendo sus camino.

La morena hurgo en la bolsa de su pantalón sacando una hoja, esta tenía un croquis de la casa que había robado de unos archivos de un chico de bienes raíces, hace unos meses.

-esto dice que hay tres habitaciones, dos arriba y una abajo, el problema recae si la habitación de Luffy está arriba- suspiro abatida.

- empecemos por la de abajo, si no buscamos como subir – contesto el chico.

-creo que es lo mejor.-

Ambos jóvenes fueron recorrieron silenciosamente la casa por fuera, la primera habitación que visitaron fue la del piso de abajo, por lo que se veía desde la ventana, con cortinas medio cerrada y llena de polvo, parecía un estudio, pero ninguno de los jóvenes estaba seguro.

-Es arriba- dijeron al mismo tiempo, en voz baja.

-¿cómo subimos?- preguntó Hancock mas para ella que para Barto, mirando por todos lados y viendo el papel en su mano.

**XXX**

_11:06 PM Habitación de Ace._

-Pensé que nunca se dormiría- refunfuñaba el pecoso.

-déjalo, es fin de semana, es normal que este así de hiperactivo- le sonrió Marco, besando su cuello.

- ya lo sé…- se dejó abrazar -espero mañana no se levante tarde…-

- ¿lo llevarás algún lado?- pregunto el rubio.

-a casa de Law, así repondré la cita que te debo- se dio la vuelta y lo beso.

- siempre podemos llevarlo dormido y dejarlo allí- le sonrió cuando se separó del beso.

- espero que Kid no me mate por "arruinar" su fin de semana-

- no te preocupes… no es tan malo- empezó a quitar la camisa del pecoso.

Se miraron, sabía lo que venía. Lo ansiaban de sobre manera, hacia unas semanas que no se habían podido ver por los proyectos que tenía Ace de la universidad.

Las voces de ambos jóvenes pararon. Se empezaron a besar con pasión, solo había necesidad en esa habitación, el frio de afuera lo habían olvidado, caricias, roces, deseo, calor y jadeos era el único ruido que reinaba en el lugar.

Marco tiro en la cama a Ace, desguatando más su cuello, dejando marcas rojas y saliva a su paso, marcado ese hermoso cuerpo, que le pedía a gritos pecar cual mortal y arden en el mismísimo infierno, en la gloria.

La camisa del mayor de los hermanos D salió volando por fin, y la de Marco fue literalmente desgarrada por las manos ansiosas de Ace, por sentir piel contra piel, ansiando esas descargas eléctricas de placer, que le brindaba su amante cada vez que le tocaba.

La boca de Marco, besaba la clavícula de Ace, sus dientes mordiendo levemente la manzana de adán de su amante. El pecoso gimió tan roncamente sin ser consciente de su propia voz, ansiaba más, necesitaba más, deseaba más. Ese toque era tan enloquecedor.

Las Manos cálidas del rubio marcaban su pecho, jugando con sus tetillas, apretándolas fuertemente, rudo, salvaje. Arrancando más gemidos de su boca ansiosos por saber que más le haría.

El pantalón de pijama fue removido de un jalón con la ropa interior y Ace quedo a merced de su amante este bajo con su lengua dejando un camino de saliva. Sopló la punta del miembro de Ace sin tocarlo el pecoso por acto reflejo jadeo ante lo que le hacía sentir.

El miembro de Ace estaba hinchado y la punta estaba cubierta por el presemininal que choreaba por toda su longitud, dándole un brillo sensual.

-Marco…- jadeo Ace mirándolo esperanzado, deseando que el rubio lo tocara, le hiciera ver el cielo.

- ruégame Ace…- sonrió malicioso el rubio, Ace se deleitó con ese trato poco característico de su amante y le siguió el juego.

- marco… por favor…-

- por favor, ¿qué Ace?-

-tócame…- se relamió los labios, incitando a su novio a complacerlo.

Como respuesta Marco beso la punta, mordiéndola levente, jalando su carne, haciendo gemir al pecoso que no se esperaba aquello.

Después se metió todo el miembro en la boca marcado un ritmo rápido, haciendo al pecoso gemir gustoso, ante la ya conocida lengua de su rubio, jugando con una mano con sus testículos y con la otra empezando a acariciar la entrada de Ace.

-Mar…co.- grito importándole muy poco si podía despertar a Luffy cuando el mayor metió un dedo en su interior sin lubricante alguno, haciéndolo correrse en su boca.

El rubio trago todo gustoso, sin dejar que nada de ese líquido blanquecino cayera a la cama. Sabía entre salado y amargo.

Ace recuperaba la respiración, agitado, su rostro estaba bañado de un hermoso calor carmesí y el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, dándole un toque perlado.

Sin previo aviso su amante lo tomo de la mano besándola levente, esto le hizo sonrojarse aún más si se podía. En el proceso Marco ya había arrojado su pantalón y su ropa interior a paradero desconocido, acerco a Ace para besarlo y hacerlo probar su propia esencia.

Mas besos y caricias, todo ardía y quemaba tan jodidamente bien que enloquecían a ambos amates, pero a pesar del trato necesitado se notaba el amor y la devoción con la que se trataban.

Ambos querían más, necesitaban más de ese exquisito elixir, llamado deseo, lujuria, placer… un sinfín de sensaciones al mismo tiempo que la locura estaba en el aire.

El rubio no aguanto más he hizo varios movimientos y Ace quedo encima de del formado el ya conocido 69.

Marco no le daba tiempo ni de respirar a Ace, cuando ya estaba metiendo sus dedos en su interior mientras mordía descaradamente uno de sus glúteos.

-Lámelo…- susurró Marco en un tono sensual mientras movía sus dedos dentro de su amante, este temblaba de pacer ante las sensaciones.

Ace solo pudo obedecerlo, ¿pero cómo no hacerlo?, teniendo ese miembro palpitante en su cara aclamado por ser "comido", devoro el grueso pene de Marco, succionándolo, degustándolo, saboreándolo… dios, como quería que lo penetrara de una vez sin reparos, sentirlo en su interior, dándole en su próstata duramente.

El rubio parecía pensar lo mismo que él, porque de un momento a otro lo alejo de su labor, pero no pudo protestar, porque fue penetrando de una sola estocada, gimió de placer y dolor, su amante siempre tenía ese efecto en él.

Ace se encontraba a cuatro patas cuando Marco empezó a embestirlo duro, sin reparo alguno, llenándolo lo más profundo que su miembro le permitía, el pecoso solo podía gemir y apretar las sabanas era tan malditamente placentero, como amaba que Marco lo follara así.

Besos fueron repartidos en su espalda mientras su miembro fue tomado y masturbado al mismo o más salvajemente que las penetraciones, la conciencia de Ace estaba perdida, solo podía sentir esa corriente eléctrica llena de placer, lujuria y morbo que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Dios, se sentía una maldita mujerzuela que solo aclamaba por mas, queriendo más y más; la lujuria era lo único que reflejaba su rostro sonrojado. ¿Pero cómo no sentirse así? si le encantaba que se lo fallara así su amante.

-Ace...- gimió Marco en su oreja mordisqueándola, con esa voz tan sensual que le hizo temblar las piernas. Lo sentía estaba tan cerca de ese tan ansiado orgasmo que le pedía su cuerpo.

-Marco…- jadeo, sentía que su voz se había ido de tanto usarla.

El rubio dio unas cuantas veces más en el interior de Ace, haciendo que este se corriera, apretando su miembro en su suave entrada, sentía los espasmos, mientras el igual se corría llenando de semen el interior del pecoso.

Ambos gimieron dejándose caer en la cama, recuperando la respiración. Cuando volvieron a besarse, pronunciando palabras de amor que solo ellos entendían. De todas formas esa, solo había sido la primera ronda…

Un ruido, un crujido y los hombres se pusieron en alerta, parecía venir de afuera, Marco abrió la ventana, que no tenía cortina, sintiendo la brisa helada de la casi madrugada.

-¿hay alguien? Pregunto Ace a su novio, acercándose a la ventana mirando a ver, por su parte el rubio se alejó y busco entre uno de los cajones de Ace un objeto contundente, una linterna, cuando dio con ella, la prendió alumbrado parte del patio buscando al causante del ruido.

-wua... wua…- se escuchó y Marco enfoco la lámpara al sonido.

- ¿un perro…?- pregunto en voz alta.

- es chopper, el de la vieja doctora Kureha, vive a una cuadras de aquí- contesto Ace, viendo al pequeño animal café, asustado y temblando.

- como entro…- cuestión viéndolo aun.

- no sé, recuerdo a ver cerrado la reja… a veces viene a ver a Luffy- confeso Ace.

- pobre se ve muy asustado.-

- iré a buscarlo esta helado a fuera.-

Ace bajo sin ropa alguna y abrió la puerta del patio trasero, prendiendo la luz de este en el proceso tomado al chow chow bastante grande en sus brazos, que temblaba fuertemente y miraba a todas direcciones.

-está bien pequeño, mañana te llevare con Kureha, mejor entremos, veo que estuviste arañado en árbol- le sonrió Ace -un poco más y rompes alguna rama.-

Metió al can, dejándolo en la cocina con un poco de agua y unas cuantas mantas, que saco del armario de la limpieza. Marco bajo las escaleras sin nada puesto también, y acaricio al animal, que un poco asustado se dejó querer.

-es bastante, lindo- acaricio su cabeza, el rubio.

- si, después de que supera el miedo es bastante amigable, pero creo que por ahora se me antoja otra cosa que jugar con el perro…- Ace se acercó seductoramente tomando su miembro en su mano acariciándolo.

-creo que tienes razón…- lo abrazo por la cintura y Ace enredo sus piernas en ella, todavía faltaba bastante para dormir…

**XXX**

_1:20 – patio de Luffy._

Hancock había visto un árbol no demasiado grande, pero lo suficiente para sostenerla, llegaba a una ventana, no está segura si era o no de Luffy, la luz de esta estaba apagada y parcia que tenía prendida una leve lamparita.

-ayúdame a subir...- le dijo al peli verde que la vio con mala cara, el igual quería subir.

- los dos o nada- dijo Barto. Hancock lo fulmino con la mirada.

-pues ayúdame, si no, no podremos- contesto de mala gana.

El joven ayudo a su prima, el árbol era un pequeño roble que aún no había recuperado sus hojas del invierno, la chica se subió a duras penas por los hombros de Bartolomeo, suerte que no traía falda y se agarró a una rama reseca, mientras le tendía una mano por compromiso a Barto para que llegara a la otra rama, que era un poco más lejana.

Apenas se acomodó en la rama estiro su mano para tomar el marco de la ventana de cemento, asecho en él, una de sus manos tenía una cámara mientras la filmadora la tenía pegada a su frente con cinta adhesiva.

Sus orejas se tornaron rojas al escuchar los sonidos de adentros y malditos binoculares ahora que le hacían verlo todo tan claramente, su boca se abrió pero de ella no salió sonido alguno.

Había dos hombres, uno rubio y otro moreno, seguramente el hermano de Luffy… teniendo…. Teniendo bueno eso… sexo. Su boca quiso gritar… pero de ella no salió nada, incluso intento bajar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí mirando TODO.

_-mierda, mierda… dios, estoy babeando… ¿acaso estoy loca?- _se maldecía interiormente, mientras la cámara de su cabeza seguía grabando, sentía una emoción desconocida en ella en ese momento.

Barto por su parte se había acercado a la chica, pidiendo por ver lo que ella, pero en una posición nada placentera, estuvo tentada a decirle a Hancock que bajaran pero sus cuerdas vocales se habían ido de vacaciones. Cuando enfoco su vista en la ventana.

-_¿eso es el 69? Dios el rubio la tiene enorme, se la está chupando, se la está chupando, ¡DIOS, SE LA ESTA CHUPANDO!- _pesaba mientras se excitaba al ver la escena.

En algún momento su cerebro había hecho corto circuito, ya no se acordaba que hacia allí, ni que a su lado estaba su prima viendo la escena mejor que él.

Se escuchó algo arañar el árbol, ambos jóvenes no le prestaron mayor atención, Hancock se pegaba más a la ventana inconscientemente alejándose de la rama fuerte, llegando casi a la punta de esta, sin darse cuenta resbalo de ella quedando colgada de la ventana fue cuando el golpe de la rama seca le dio a Bartolomeo y salió de su trance.

-Barto, has algo… me caigo, me caigo…- chillo en voz baja la morena alarmada.

Por fin prestaron atención al ruido de abajo era un perro... Grande café… eso alarmo a la morena.

-Hay un perro abajo- jadeo el peli verde mirándolo, con la nariz sangrándole bastante -¡HAY UN PERRO ABAJO!- se sostuvo fuertemente de la rama.

-Eso escucho... ¡ayúdame!, me caigo, me va a comer, Barto, has algo maldición, me duele mis manos, Barto- suplicaba la chica al borde de la histeria, pero los dueños de la casa estaba más entretenidos en su encuentro que no escuchaban los leves lamentos de la chica.

- espera, allí voy Hancock, sostente- dijo apenas en un susurró el peli verde acercándose a la chica, el perro no labraba, parecía verlos con miedo, pero ellos estaban tan metidos en su histeria que no se daban cuenta que asustaban al pobre animal, que se mal escondía detrás del árbol con medio cuerpo fuera.

- ¡me voy a morir Barto!, me va a comer... dios soy tan joven. Me resbaló Barto ya no aguantó, mierda Barto apúrate…- jadeaba la chica una de sus manos se había soltado

El peli verde por unos segundos apenas pudo "salvarla", Hancock suspiro aliviada, ya hasta había empezado a lagrimear. Pero apeas pudo alegrarse cuando un *CRACK* alarmo a ambos jóvenes.

La rama se había partido por el peso, mandándolos a los dos al piso cuando el perro se pegó al árbol produciendo ruido.

Se escucharon pasos y la ventana abrirse, la morena con pesar y dolor rodo hasta un arbusto cercano metiéndose en él por suerte, ya que todo aún estaba oscuro, por su parte el peli verde se escondió detrás de unos botes de basura, muy cerca de la puerta.

El dueño de la casa un hombre moreno que salió desnudó hizo sonrojarse a ambos jóvenes en especial a la morena que por poco arranca medio césped de tanto que lo apretaba.

Unos minutos, una huida casi mortal, varios insultos no dichos y ambos jóvenes estaban de nuevo en el parque jadeando.

-¡Yo no quería ver eso!- grito la morena, poniendo su mano en el pecho sintiendo sus latidos acelerados.

-y ese perro que llego de la nada, casi morimos allí, joder- se lamentaba Barto.

- ya lo sé, ¡MIENTRAS NO PUDIMOS VER A LUFFY DORMIR!- gritaba la morena histérica.

- cancelemos la misión- dijo Barto, quitándose una cascara de plátano que no sabía que tenía, al verla bien se sonrojo, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada

- no podemos…-

-¿por qué? Presidenta- dijo Barto al borde del colapso.

- Barto…- lo miro condescendiente – crees que si cancelamos la misión podríamos seguir considerando el club de fans de Luffy… crees que un poco de "dolor" no lo vale por ver su sonrisa, por saber su hábitos… por saber que está feliz… vivir y respirar su mismo aire, conocer a su familia aunque no sea "grato" lo que vimos… - lo tomo de un hombro quitándose una lagrima del ojo, que le salió al empezar a hablar. –esto es cuestión de AMOR Barto… de dedicación… no podemos simplemente rendirnos…-

El joven la miro con una luz divina, como había podido durar de esa chica, tenía razón, si era por Luffy había que poner alma, cuerpo y vida.

-presidenta… - bajo la cabeza apenando – perdone, mi estupidez, por algo usted está al mando-

- no hay nada que perdonar, recuerda… Nunca debes perder tu camino Luffistico…- el peli verde asintió.

-entonces mañana presidenta- esta sintió

– Hasta mañana... pero recuerda que no puedo volver a mi casa hoy, así que me quedare en tu departamento-

Barto, lo miro a ver con una gotita en la cien, era verdad ella no podía llegar a su casa, así ambos jóvenes se encaminaron al departamento de Barto, tomado un taxi en la avenida principal.

**XXX**

_2:30 departamento de Bartolomeo_

La morena acababa de salir de la ducha, y estaba sentada en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes de su primo que vivía solo desde hace bastante tiempo, en su mano tenía la filmadora que se había cuarteado parte de la pantalla, pero aun así se todavía servía.

_-debería borrarlo… eso no es lo que quería… el hermano de Luffy está bien... Pero tener sexo entre dos chicos no es bueno… eso me dejo traumatizada-_ miraba la pantalla que parpadeaba mientras veía el botón de borrar.

La chica no se decidía, al final se sonrojo al recordar el encuentro tan… salvaje y apago la cámara, sacándole la memoria y metiendo otra, había comprado como unas 10 para no perderse nada de Luffy al grabarlo.

_Es solo información… no tiene nada de malo…solo lo veré cuando este muy aburrida… solo eso- _ se auto convencía, guardándola en el pequeño estuche que tenía, metiéndolo en su bolso.

_-no es nada malo… solo… lo guardare por cualquier cosa-_ se dijo antes de quedar dormida.

* * *

Aqui acabamos esta histoira estoy pensando en un epilogo XD pero a me diran ustedes hehe

bueno este fue mi primer lemon MarcoAce esepro les haya gustado n.n no soy buena escribiendolos XD soy mas de leerlo

Sin mas no leemos XD pero no se cuando suba el ultimo capi , espero que pronto

Nos leemos

No olviden dejar: ** QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS, OPINIONES Y RECLAMOS**

_atte: kuroXsama_


End file.
